


Family Conspiracy: The Love Game

by ladyalta



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Love Game: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made it that gay relationship in Japan is acceptable.

Chapter One

Ohno Satoshi is one famous painter in Japan nowadays. His unique style in painting aside from the mysterious aura that he gave off is what women and men alike to try and be the one to catch Japan’s one of the most eligible bachelor. In a recent interview to him, he said that his family has a big influence in almost everything he do. From his name being only spelled as a single kanji, to the things he does when he was a child meaning it was his family that made him hold a paintbrush and told to draw, to the university where he studied art and now the career he has to take. The interviewer then said that his family sounded that they control his life in which he answers in a joking manner: “When you think of it, you’re right! But no matter what, I love my family and I actually liked to draw ever since so it’s not that bad,” which amused the interviewer even saying albeit jokingly that he will not be surprised if his family would be the one who will pick his husband and he just laughed at that. But when the interview was shown on TV, his sister, Mina, called him out of the blue.

“Satoshi, I want you to free your schedule this coming Saturday. We’re going to have an emergency family meeting and I don’t want any excuses. I also want you to be on time. So please be at mom and dad’s house at lunch, okay?”

“Hai, nee-chan!” he replied.

What the emergency family meeting about, he doesn’t have any idea but he better call his manager now and tell him to clear his schedule on Saturday ‘cause he doesn’t want to be buried alive by his sister prematurely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohno arrived in their parents home an hour before lunch and decided to help with the chores. He saw that their family was complete, his mom and dad, his older sister, his grandparents and his aunt (his aunt didn’t get to marry when she was younger so she is now what you call “old maid”).

“So nee-chan, what’s the emergency family meeting about?”

“I think we should eat our lunch first then we should discuss about it, okay?”

They ate lunch like they did before, a happy conversation between his family is always present while he is somewhat just an observant. He doesn’t like to talk much and sometimes he spaced out that sometimes his sister will scold him for not participating in the conversation but in the years of being together, his family somehow got used to his attitude that they let him be whenever they had get together like this. And about an hour later they have finished eating and putting away the dishes to the dishwasher. Now they are sitting around the table to discuss the “emergency family meeting” as his sister would like to call it.

“Now, Satoshi, we, meaning mom and dad, me, grandma, grandpa and aunt Satomi have watched your interview last week,” his sister started and he cringed at that. Somehow he feels that he’s going to be reprimanded because of that. “Now Satoshi, we want you to know that we weren’t upset with what you said because all of that is true. But we only wanted what is best for you.”

“I know that nee-chan,” he said.

“And so we (gesturing to the rest of the family) have decided to take what the interviewer said seriously,” she said with that signature smirk of hers that always spelled “trouble” and seriously he’s starting to get nervous as he asked:

“Which one?”

“The one where we are going to pick who’s going to be your husband,” she said smiling triumphantly.

He audibly groaned showing his distaste but with how his family being stubborn he knows that he’s lost even before he even tried to argue with them.

“So what’s the deal?”

“Each one of us will have our own choice of your potential boyfriend-slash-husband. Each month you will get to live with them, get to know their attitudes but you are not allowed to ask any personal information. For six months, six different guys will be living with you and after six months you will kind of reflect, give you time to think and who you will choose among them,” she explained.

“And if I didn’t like any one of them in the end?” he asked because that’s important.

“Well, we’ll wait for another year to start another batch of six people until you finally found someone that you will like enough to be your boyfriend,” Mina finished.

That made sense at least even if his family picked the guy, he will at least get to pick the one that he likes. It seems not a bad idea.

“I can see that you’re agreeing to the plan, so?

“Alright. So when’s this going to start?” he asked.

“This coming January so you have at least two months to prepare for that and your birthday has already passed.”

“Who’s going to provide the first prospect?” he asked. It’s not like he have a choice to this, does he?

“It’s going to be by who’s the oldest and that’s grandpa and I’m going to be the last one to pick one for you,” she said while smirking. He thought that maybe whatever she picked will be the one who he will pick in the end.

“How does frandpa knows my type and where will he find me a prospective husband?”

“Oi! Don’t underestimate me, young man! I may be old but I have friends who have grandsons who are good enough to be your husband!” his grandfather said indignantly.

He rolled his eyes mentally so that he will not be reprimanded for not having respect for elder people. He just sighed knowing that they were going to be picking the sons and grandsons of their friends who they deem to be the suitable husband for him. He feels like he’s being sold by his family to the black market! Ugh! Why does he have to have a family like them?!

“What if the media found out about it?” he asked again, worried about bad news he will get.

“No problem, we will tell them that you’re looking for a suitable housmate that’s why you have different people living in your apartment and when they insist about it going on for a few months, we’ll tell them that you still haven’t found a suitable housemate that you’re comfortable with.”

“Wow, you really thought of this ahead, huh?” he said while shaking his head. Really conspiring behind my back? He added in his thoughts. “And what is it in it for you if ever I get to pick one of your prospect?”

His sister smiled at him evilly and said “You don’t need to know my little brother. Just do your part and we’ll provide the rest.”

Somehow that brought a little chill on his spine. Really, he can’t wait for January to come. That’s sarcasm.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Two

January

Ohno woke up from his deep sleep when an persistent knocking on his door resounded in his conciousness. He rose up from his bed and look at his clock that was situated on his bedside table and saw that it was only 7 in the morning and he still have three hours of sleep before his usual get up time. He groaned at whoever knocking on his door so early in the morning. He’s still sleepy because he finished a painting last night and he finished at around three in the morning. There was another knock on his door so reluctanly he left his bed to accommodate whoever was knocking on his door. When he opened his door, he saw a good-looking man, sloping shoulders and carrying a backpack.

“Are you Ohno Satoshi?” the man asked.

“Yes, I’m Ohno Satoshi,” he cautiously said.

The man held out his hand for a shake and said: “I’m Red. I’m Ohno-jii-san’s choice for your prospective husband.”

He mentally slapped himself as he accepted the man’s hand. He forgot. It’s already January and it’s supposed to be the start of his family’s game of finding him a husband and to be honest, his grandfather has some taste.

“Hi Red! Nice meeting you. Come in! Make yourself at home,” he said while standing aside to let the man in. He knows that Red isn’t the man’s real name since the condition of his sister is not to ask for any personal information. He will only know about their information once he get to pick the one he likes at the end of this game. Red went inside taking a good look around the house. He knows that his apartment isn’t in good condition given that his tubes of paints are scattered around and he haven’t washed his dishes yet, but that’s because he was very busy with his painting, his client that had him commissioned is very meticulous in details that he wants his paintings to be in perfect detail. He was asked to paint a portrait of the man and now after a few days later he had finished it. What he did last night was just the finishing detail. He came back to his senses when Red started talking again.

“Ohno-kun, when was the last time you cleaned your apartment?” He was about to answer the question but Red wasn’t done yet. “When did you last wash your dishes or did your laundry? Have you eaten yet or at least slept? Your grandfather told me that you neglect those things whenever you start painting. I know that you need to work hard to earn money but you shouldn’t jeopardize your health.” He didn’t wait for him to answer. He just went around the house and tried cleaning all the mess that was around the house.

He wasn’t sure what to think of this man. Was he a health freak or something?! And then he saw the man look at his watch and said to himself aloud: “Ah it’s almost 8, I should probably start reading the newspapers I brought with me. Hmm,” he hummed as he rummaged his bag as if looking for something. “Ah here is my planner. What does it say? Ah! At 9 I have to meet my groupmates for our thesis brainstorming, then at 3-5 I have macro and micro theory class then at 7 I have money and banking class. Maybe I’ll be home by 9pm.”

While Red was busy recounting the things he needs to do for the day, he sat on the couch and closed his eyes and was half-dozing that by the time Red finishes, he could feel him shaking him awake.

“W-what?”

“Ohno-kun, I’ll be leaving in an hour do you need anything to eat? We could go for delivery?”

“No, I’m fine. I can manage myself, thank you very much,” he said.

“Oh well. Can you just show me where my room is so that I could unpack my things and at least organize my thinkgs before leaving?”

“Oh that would be the one on the left side. The rooms on the right side is my room and my studio.”

“Okay, thanks!”

He saw him go upstairs and went inside his assigned room. And since he’s awake now, he assumes that maybe he can cook breakfast for himself and maybe to his “guest”.

As he was finishing his meal, Red comes out of his room dressed and ready to go.

“Ohno-kun, I’m going. I’ll be back I think around 9 in the evening. I’ll see you later!”

“Okay. Take care!”

When Red left, he sighed. He thinks that his first prospective husband is a schedule freak. He knows that it’s going to be a problem since he’s a my-pace guy. He doesn’t have a schedule to follow and he loved a freelance type of living. He doesn’t think that he could live up with that. But it’s still only a day. Maybe he’s not bad at all. After all, he’s going to be with him for one whole month.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Living with Red is such a tiring one. He have to agree with Red’s crazy schedule and especially during those times when he’s busy with his painting. From time to time Red is interrupting him and asking him if he had eaten anything yet or at least have gotten sleep yet. He really had to have patience with him because his routine is being messed up by him because he is not used with a scheduled lifestyle like Red.

Right now they are both eating lunch because Red insited him on eating. They just got a take out because he learned that Red can’t cook. One day Red tried cooking but he almost burned his kitchen down so from then on either he cooks or delivery/take out. He just reluctanly left his painting because of that and his work is becoming delayed because of Red’s constant interruption. If this goes on he won’t finish the painting on time. So he got a plan on his head. He will set out on his rest house located just outside Tokyo to finish his painting. He will set out later in the evening.

“I’m going fishing tonight,” he said out of the blue.

“Aren’t you going to finish your painting tonight, Ohno-kun?”

“I think I needed to take a break from my painting for a few days. Maybe I’m just stressed out with painting,” he lied through gritted teeth. “I think you should turn up now. I’ll just do the dishes.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you’re going, okay?”

“Sure.”

And with that Red went inside his room to probably study or something else. After doing the dishes, he went to his studio and packed all the things he needed for the trip and placed them inside his car. And then he also got his fishing gear, went to Red’s room and knocked telling the man that he’s leaving. Red opened the door and he saw him outside the house to lock the doors. And then he was off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later he had finished the painting and had given it to his client and with that he went back to his rest house to try and go fishing. He wouldn’t want to be suspicious when he came back without catching any fish.

By the next day, he went home to find that Red has already packed his things.

“Are you going somewhere, Red?” he asked.

“It’s the end of the month Ohno-kun, in case you’ve forgotten. It’s my end of deal with your grandfather and I hope that even if you didn’t pick me, we can be friends.” He held out his hands for a handshake.

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Don’t worry, Red, I’m sure we can be friends. Ah wait! I caught a maguro. Won’t you take it home as my parting gift for you and a thank you for putting uo with me,” he said while offering the fish he caught.

Red shook his head while saying: “No thank you for putting up with me, and I’ll accept the maguro as your parting gift. It was nice meeting you Ohno-kun!”

“It was nice meeting you, too, Red!”

And with that Red left and so his January prospect is done. Tomorrow it would be another guy to deal and live with. He just hope that he was not a schedule freak like Red.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Three

February

 

He was watching TV that February first night when someone knock on his door. Grunting while bearing in mind that this will be his second potential husband courtesy of his grandmother, he walked to open the door to reveal a tall man with that smile of his that could actually replace the sun due to its brightness.

“Hi, you must be Ohno Satoshi! I’m Green!” the man, Green said so energetically, he was wondering where he got the energy considering that it’s almost 9 in the evening when he arrived. “I’m sorry I arrived late. I just came from Chiba because my mom refused to make me− oops! You’re not supposed to know that, I forgot! Your grandmother told me that I’m not supposed to give you any information about myself.” He said still smiling that 1000-mega watt smile of his.

But he only blinks at him not really following what the other man had said because the man in front of him just went on rambling to the point that he couldn’t understand him anymore. He just stood aside to let the man in while the man gladly did so.

“Your room is going to be the room on the left as my room and my studio are located on the right side,” he instructed.

“Okay, Ohno-chan!”

“O-Ohno-chan?!” he spluttered.

“Yup! Ohno-san is too formal and since I’m one of your potential husband, we shouldn’t be too formal with each other. So you can call me Green-chan, too!” the man said while beaming as he went upstairs to go to his room. He sighed. Why does he feel he was going to lose his energy while he’s with this guy?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The answer lies the next day when in the morning, he was disrupted in his deep sleep by someone banging his bedroom door open while the man was... there’s no word for it, loudly screaming for him to wake up.

“Ohno-chan! Wakey, wakey! Come on! Let’s go to the zoo! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” he called to him, shaking him awake. He groaned audibly while saying, trying to be polite, “Green-chan, it’s still early in the morning! Surely the zoo is still closed?”

“But Ohno-chan, it’s already 10 in the morning!” he said while pulling him up and out of his bed. He reluctantly left his bed and faced Mr. Green to show him that he’s awake.

“Alright, alright! I’m up! So will you please wait for me in the living room while I take a shower and get dressed?”

“Sure! We’ll just grab something to eat along the way, okay?” and then with that he left his room and he was left in peace.

Surely that man. Didn’t he realize that he should be behaving himself properly so that he gets to have a chance to get picked by him as his potential husband? But with the way he’s acting right now like a child wanting to be pampered by his dad, he doubts that very much. It’s seems like the man only wanted to have friends rather than to have a husband.

When he finished taking a shower and getting dressed, he went down to the living room where Green-chan was waiting. When he saw him he was pulled by his arms out of the house and into the waiting taxi he assumed the man has taken the liberty to call.

“Ne, Ohno-chan, you must relax or take a vacation from time to time. You will get old really early if you only think of work and nothing but work,” Green suddenly said breaking his train of thoughts.

“I do take a rest sometimes. I go to my rest house outside Tokyo to fish. That’s a sort of relaxation for me.”

“But you have to interact with people and animals, too. Some animals can give therapy to people who are most likely stressed or depressed because of their calming nature like dogs or cats. Why don’t we bring home a cat or a dog? It can be your companion, too, you know.”

“You know Green-chan, as much as I like to bring home a dog or a cat, I can’t. First, with how busy I am, I will just neglect to feed it and to take care of it, and second I don’t want a dog or a cat in my apartment because it might ruin my paintings. I don’t want to risk that,” he said trying to explain the situation to the animal-loving man.

“But−” the man tried explaining but pouting in the end when he saw that he will not change his mind.

The trip to the zoo was a tiring one. He thought that with his rejection about keeping a pet home might bring the man down but lo and behold when they arrived at their destination, the once sad man turned into a cheerful man like a five-year old kid who had visited the zoo for the first time and it was hard to keep up with him because with every animal in cages they went, the energetic man would gush about how cute the animal is. When the man was a bit tired, he called his attention.

“Green-chan, can we go find something to eat? I’m hungry,” he said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. With so much excitement with seeing the animals, I forgot we haven’t eaten anything yet.”

And so they look for a restaurant near the zoo so they could eat brunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He really have to thank his manager for not giving him any commissions this month of February. Imagine, almost everyday Mr. Green has dragged him almost everywhere saying that he should loosen up and socialize more. He was being dragged to attend parties after parties, introducing him to differrent people almost everytime and now he couldn’t count how many have been acquainted to him.

“It’s really better to have many friends so when you’re in dire need, you would be able to turn to them and ask for their help and they will help you no matter what,” is what Green had said when he asked why he he needed to know a lot of people. “That’s the beauty of having many friends,” he added.

He doesn’t know if he could keep up with this man. For one, after a day finishes with him, he has lost a lot of energy because of all the parties they went through and he doesn’t know where he would find another energy to paint, fish or do his other hobbies if he’s going to be with him. But even if he thinks that he won’t be picking him as his potential husband, he would surely wouldn’t deny the man of a friendship from him.

The month of February passed by and soon Green is saying goodbye to him on the last day.

“Ne, Ohno-chan, I hope that you find it in your heart that even if you don’t pick me, I could be a friend to you,” he said while looking like on the verge of tears.

“Green-chan, I assure you, I could be your friend,” he said with a smile and with that he was rewarded with his 1000-megawatt smile. He outstretch his hand and he took it for a handshake and as a promise.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

March

Ohno was quietly painting in his studio. It was just out of random that he was painting that day because his manager haven’t had gotten him any commissions yet for the next two weeks so he just do whatever suits him. And as much as he wanted to go fishing, he can’t because any time now, his third prospect is probably arriving any time soon. He wonders what his aunt got him this time. He was still thinking about the next prospect when he was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

“Moshi-moshi?”

“Sato, are you home?” the one on the other line said which is none other than his aunt Satomi.

“Hai, auntie, I’m at home right now. Nande?”

“I forgot to tell you. Purple-san is supposed to be there in your house, right, but he told me that he would be coming from New York from a photoshoot and his flight is coming in today. Would you be so kind and fetch him at the airport? I think his flight is coming at 5 in the afternoon so you still have two hours to prepare, ne?”

“Eh? Sure aunt Satomi but how will I recognize him among the crowd of passengers?”

“You can bring a sign with “Purple-san” written on it and he’ll be able to find you.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So good luck with Purple-san, ne?” his aunt said with that tone in her voice saying that she hopes that he gets to pick her choice for him as his prospective husband.

He just sighed. From the sound of this Purple-san with all the photoshoots and all, he’s like an actor or model and he feels that if he’s with this guy, he’s going to be the attention grabber of all time. But still, he still haven’t met the guy. Maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt and he could like him.

An hour before 5 he was already at the airport carrying a sign with “Purple-san” written on it as instructed by his aunt. He didn’t really know why he has to fetch him from the airport, surely he can just go to his apartment by asking his aunt for his address, isn’t it? He sighed. It would be useless to ponder over things that didn’t make sense to him, it’s better to just go with the flow. He was in deep thought that he almost look like sleeping with his eyes open when there was a tap on his shoulder bringing him back to his senses. He looked around and saw a tall man wearing sunglasses and a facial mask was the one who did it.

“Hello, Ohno-san, I’m Purple-san,” the man said while stretching his hand for a handshake. He took the offered hand and shook it.

“Are you an actor or something?” he asked the newly arrived man.

“Oh I’m just starting to be a model. I just had a photoshoot in New York to see if I could make a cut there,” the man sheepishly replied while shyly scratching his head.

“Well I hope you make it!” he genuinely replied.

“Come, Ohno-san, I’ve reserved a place for us in an Italian restaurant near your place for dinner. From there you can tell me about your everyday life as painter. I’m a fan, you know?’

“U-uhm, thanks, I guess,” he replied unsure of how to reply to that. He doesn’t usually meet people who are his fans because he doesn’t know how to react around them, how much more if his potential husband is one?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Purple-san brought him to an expensive Italian restaurant which show that this guy is rich. What does his auntie thinks? It seems that when he’s with this guy, he will be always in his shadows because for one, this guy is such an attention grabber. When Purple-san removed his sunglasses and his facial mask when they acquire a private booth inside the restaurant, the guy is too handsome for him. Even with those thick eyebrows which only accented his face more, giving him a more mature look. And second, he doesn’t speak much. Mostly, he thinks, when they both attend his exhibit, people would probably forget that it was him who painted and not Purple-san because he will be the one who will do the talking. It feels like he’s with his agent/manager and husband. He cringes at that thought.

“Anything wrong, Ohno-san?” Purple-san asked with worry written on his face.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I guess I’m not used to drinking wine. Even if they served it on my exhibits, I’m still not used to it’s taste,” he explained.

“Ah you should have said so.”

“No, no, no, it’s okay. It’s fine, really. Just... let’s continue eating,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly sure,” he replied while smiling showing him that he’s really fine.

They continued eating and talking about his routines, his paintings and hobbies. Since he can’t ask any personal information about Purple-san except for the one when he asked if he’s an actor since his aunt already hinted that when she said that he came from a photoshoot, the talk is mostly about him but really, what is there to say about him? He only paints, he fished as his hobby, sometimes he makes clay figurines and so as soon as he finished telling him that, there was silence till the rest of the evening. It’s awkward, yes, because he feels intimidated by him and he guessed that Purple-san felt it too so he told him that they go home and call it a night and when they arrived at his apartment, he showed him his room for one month and bid him goodnight. As he was lying on his bed, he ponders about what happened that day. Would he be awkward around Purple-san throughout the time he was here? He sighed. It felt like it had been a long day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Living with Purple-san feels like living with a model and chef rolled in one. Purple-san is a good cook, mostly cooking pasta but sometimes he does cook other food. And then since he doesn’t have work for two weeks, he mostly accompanies Purple-san in his photoshoots when he received calls from his handler and he feels like he’s his personal assistant with him being dragged around by Purple-san wherever he goes. But at least a few people recognize him as Ohno Satoshi and maybe people are already talking about the guy he’s with thinking that probably they’re boyfriends. And oh yeah, before he forgets, he accidentally learned Purple-san’s name since he accompanies him during photoshoots and the staff around him are actually calling him by his name and maybe Purple-san or should he say Matsumoto-san, also forgot that he’s not supposed to know his real name. He didn’t know if he shoud call him Purple-san still or by his name but he guessed that he should probably continue calling him Purple-san to make it look like he didn’t accidentally learned of his name and probably he won’t mention it to the other guy. Sometimes when Purple-san is free, he would take him out to go shopping and buy him clothes according to his choices that he thinks suits him but he thinks that it’s only a waste of money because the only time he would be able to wear those is during his exhibit and nothing else because he doesn’t even attend any parties cause he’s not really a party guy.

“Ohno-san, are you okay?” right now thay are on another photoshoot of Purple-san and he’s taking a break.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“You look like you’re in deep thought. Is something wrong?”

“Not really. I’m just wondering when’s my manager getting me a work because it’s getting boring at home without doing any painting at all,”

“Then why don’t you make me your model for a while, while wating for your manager to call?”

“Hmm, you know what, that would be a wonderful idea. Is tomorrow okay for me to start?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have any photoshoots in the next few days then maybe then I could be your model.”

“Great! We’ll start after lunch.”

The next day after lunch, he set up his canvass and his painting materials and told Purple-san to sit on a stool while holding a red rose smelling it. When he got his desired pose, he started working on the canvass. He worked on the painting for three hours before he thought that it was finished for the day. It goes on for the next four days until he finished whatever he wanted to convey on his paintings and then showed it to Purple-san.

“Wow, Ohno-san, this is amazing! You think you could sell this or somehting?”

“Probably. Depends if my manager approved of it or if not I could just give it to you,” he said.

“Really?” he nodded.

After painting Purple-san, his manager finally called him because someone commissioned him to paint for him. He was asked by the Prime Minister of Japan to make a family portrait to be given as a gift for a visiting princess of United Kingdom. So he’s going to be busy and won’t be able to accompany Purple-san in his photoshoots but he only said okay but he fussed over him saying that he should at least look presentable when he went to the Prime Minister’s Official Residence to start his painting. And he was also being fussed by him that he also look much more presentable when the painting is being handed over to the princess since he is going to be introduced as the one who painted the portrait. He knows he’s in a lot of pressure but since he’s making this for Japan, he’ll do his best for this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The month of March flew by quickly without him noticing it because he was so busy with painting the family portrait of the Prime Minister and he hardly able to entertain Purple-san during the rest of the month he’s with him but Purple-san was okay with it since he was able to be with him during the first half of the month and it was enough. And since his manager didn’t approve of getting his painting of him to sell, he had given the painting to Purple-san as a parting gift and hopefully they could become friends in the future if he’s not being picked as his husband.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

April

When his stint with the Prime Minister, he had gotten more famous and gotten a lot more attention that many famous personalities are trying to get him to paint for them but thanks to his manager, they were able accommodate only those who asks for agreeable reason as to why they could agree with the painting work. And with his unexpected popularity, more and more men and women are trying to vie for his attention to be his partner in the future. But he really should be thankful to his family and they got it under control. And of course there’s still this ongoing deal with his family and they’re going to stick with that. For this month it’s his father’s turn. He wonders who among his father friends’ son is going to be his father’s choice.while pondering on that he heard his phone beeped on an incoming mail from his dad. He opened the mail and read that he wanted to meet with him and his prospective husband at a restaurant near their (Ohno family) house. He wanted him to wear a little bit presentable, not really formal since tha place is not really what you call fine-dining, just a simple family restaurant around the block near their house. It was a good thing that he’s at his apartment right now and probably his father asked his manager if he has anything scheduled meetings to any client for the day. So he got dressed and went to the restaurant his father mentioned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he arrived at the restaurant, he was ushered to a private booth when he stated that his father was waiting for him there. It was a good thing it has a booth far away from prying eyes especially from insistent paparazzi who wanted to get an exclusive sccop on “Who is dating Ohno Satoshi?” He saw that his father is already there along with this good-looking guy, taller than him, with a hooked-nose and a smile that resembles of Green-chan.

“Sato, I would like you to meet Orange-san,” his father said interrupting his train of thoughts. He then saw that Orange had extended his hands so he took it and shook it for a handshake. “I’ll be leaving you then,” his father said. Oh so this is a date. Really, his dad is a sly man just like the rest of his family. Mr. Ohno left them and at first there was only silence. And then it was Orange who broke the silence.

“Ohno-kun, do you mind if I’m your father’s choice? I mean for you family to come up with this−”

“Trust me I didn’t try arguing with my family. They’re just bunch of stubborn people who when they put their mind to, and it shall be done. And no I really don’t mond. At least I get to choose who I like in the end,” he replied. And with that they both laughed and eased the tension between them.

They ordered their food and as they ate they just talk about random stuff like the everyday happenings in Japan government or in entertainment. Sometimes they talk about moveis they’ve watched praising good ones and criticize bad ones. It was an easy conversation so Ohno began to relax until the end of dinner. And then he realized that it was time to go home.

“Ohno-kun, did you bring your car with you?” Orange asked.

“No. My father told me to ride the train to come here. Why?”

“I brought my car with me. Come on, let’s go home.”

They went to get Orange’s car and was bound home. When they reached his apartment, Orange just stayed outside. His brows furrowed, he looked back to Orange.

“Orange-san, aren’t you going in?”

“Nope. I told Ohno-san that I wouldn’t be living in the apartment with you.”

“Why not? Isn’t it in the rules that you have to live with me for one whole month so that we could get to know each other?”

“I asked to be exempted to the rule. Besides I wanted to be different with your other potential husbands,” he said while smiling mysteriously.

“Are you planning on anything, Orange-san?”

“You’ll see. Right now, go inside, take a rest and we’ll see each other soon!”

And with that, Orange walked back to his car and drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, someone rang his doorbell. He went to the front door thinking that it was Orange. But, boy he was wrong. Outside was a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Delivery for Mr. Ohno Satoshi-san,” the delivery man said.

“Yes, I’m Ohno Satoshi. May I ask to whom the flowers came from?”

“A certain Orange-san, sir.”

“Oh I see. Okay I’ll receive them, then.”

After receiving the flowers, he brought them inside and placed them on a vase. He saw a card attached to it.

Ohno-kun,

I hope these flowers brought colour and brightness in your morning!

 

Orange-san

He smiled. Indeed it brought colour and brightness in his morning. And as if by magic, he seems to be more enthusiastic to paint for the day.

The next two days, he received more flowers from Orange-san and it makes his day a little bright. And on the third day when the doorbell rang, he saw Orange-san outside his apartment.

“Orange-san, thank you for the flowers!”

Orange-san just smiled at him and then said to him:

“I know you do not have anything to do today so I came by to take you out on a date.”

“D-date?”

“Yup. So go take a shower and get dressed and I have everything planned. And oh yeah, don’t forget to bring your fishing equipments.”

“We’re fishing?!” he asked while his eyes are going wide.

“After our date, we’re going on a fishing date, too,” he confirmed.

And just like that, like a five-year old kid being given an early Christmas gift, he almost jumped in joy as he went to his room to take a shower and get dressed.

They went to watch a movie they both like, and then went to an amusement park and rode almost all the rides there. And when they got tired, they rested on a park where they ate the food that Orange-san prepared. And when it was 6 in the evening, Orange told him that they’re already going to fish. And so excitedly, Ohno finished eating his food and almost dragged Orange-san to his car.

Whent hey arrived at their destination, he gasped because it was the place where he always fish when he wanted to take a break from fishing.

“How did you know about this?” he asked.

“I asked Ohno-san. You and your father used to fish together here until he became busy with his work. So for tonight, I’ll be your companion.”

“Thank you, Orange-san,” he said while smiling at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next days of April, he experienced a different approach from Orange-san. Sometimes he will surprise him with flowers. If he failed to do so, he will send a mail telling him that his work is being a hindrance but in the evening he will get food deliveries from him as an apology. Sometimes, he will visit him in his apartment just watch him paint or sometimes model for him. And other times. When he got no work, Orange-san will take him out on dates.

With Orange-san he felt like his welfare is being taken care of. But still he can’t pick Orange-san yet. He still has to meet his mom’s and sister’s choice. But he thinks that if ever, Orange-san is one of those who will get picked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the end of April, Orange-san took him on a stroll on a park just to have a talk.

“I hope Ohno-kun, if I didn’t get picked, I hope we can be friends in the future.”

He just smiled at him.

They just sat there in comfortable silence and when it was already dark, Orange-san decided to end their meeting.

“It was nice meeting you, Ohno-kun,” he said while extending his hand.

“It was nice meeting you, too, Orange-san,” he said and took the extended hand to shake it for a goodbye.

And with that they both parted ways.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Six

May

Ohno was in his room that day just laying lazily on his bed as he ponders that it is already the first of May. He couldn’t believe that four months has already passed and now he is meeting the fifth prospective husband courtesy of his mom. Of course he could not help it, he wonders about this fifth person and what color will he be using this time as a code-name. He is getting quite used to their names being associated with colors, it seemingly connected to his paints. He winced at his thought that his prospective husbands be connected to painting but he could not help it. Being an artist himself he is sure that that is going be logical in his mind. He was still pondering about the connections of colors and prospective husband when he heard his doorbell rang and then followed by his mom’s voice.

“Satoshi, are you home?”

He got up from his bed and went to open his front door revealing his mother and her companion. The companion though looked younger and he doubt that this is his mother’s choice as his prospective husband.

“Satoshi, this is Yellow-chan, he is my choice for your prospective husband,” his mother said.

“But mom, he looked young to be my prospective husband,” he prostested.

“He’s not! He’s actually three years younger than you. He only looks younger than his age,” his mother said, reprimanding him while swatting him upside the head.

“Don’t worry Ohno-san, I get that every time,” the boy− the man said smiling.

He noticed that Yellow-chan’s eyes has that mischievous hint in it like he was in the middle of planning a prank.

“Anyway, Satoshi, I’m gonna leave him in your care, ne? So Yellow-chan, I leave you here, okay?”

“Don’t worry Ohno-san, I would not be a much bother to Ohno-kun”

And with a final farewell to him, his mother left them. And then he motioned for Yellow-chan to enter the apartment.

“Your room is going to be in the left side upstairs as my room and studio are on the right,” he said.

“Right on!” and with that he went to his room leaving him alone in the living room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day he found Yellow-chan in front of his TV set having set up his game console and playing. They only greeted each other “good morning” and they went about their lives.

He went to his studio and started painting because his manager has gotten him work for a client. He painted for what seemed like hours and then went out of his studio and found Yellow-chan still in front of the TV. He must have sense him and he said without breaking his gaze from the TV:

“There’s food on the table. I cooked dinner and already ate my part. You can heat it if you want.”

He only nodded and went to the kitchen to reheat the food and eat dinner as well. He only felt a little bit awkward because he knows that he has someone in his apartment but he feels like he’s still living alone because he and Yellow-chan are not talking. He wanted to start a conversation with him but he didn’t know how. He might’ve met four people now as his prospective husbands but at least on their part they were talking to him. He sighed in frustration.

“Ohno-kun, I know I am your mom’s choice for a husband but−” he heard Yellow-chan talking that he was startled out of his wits. This was new to him. It feels that Yellow-chan was able to read his mind. So he turned to him after placing the dishes in the sink and motioned for him to continue whatever he was saying. “But I have to warn you Ohno-kun. I only consented on this because our moms are friends. I am not going to be doing anything to win you over because I already know myself. I am a brat with an attitude that you could hate because of my sharp-tongue and I always play pranks on people. What more I focus most of my time to my games and sometimes with magic and if ever you get to pick me, I know that you will not like that my attention is always torn in half from you and to my games. And I also don’t like fishing. I know it is one of your hobbies, your mom told me as much but it’s not because I don’t like the fishes but I have a very intense sea sickness that if ever you managed to tag me along, all you will have to do is take care of a sick me rather than enjoy fishing. I am going to be here as a favor to your mom,” Yellow-chan explained. “But maybe I could like you in the end, you know?”

“And why is that?” he asked.

“You’re cute, you know?” he bluntly told him. And with that statement he blushed. Nobody from his previous prospective husbands had told him that. “So you can relax now. I have a feeling that even if you haven’t met the last contender that you have made your choice, am I right?” Yellow-chan said while smirking. He turned his head away from him as he felt his face blushed an even deeper shade of red because what Yellow-chan said almost hit off right the mark. He suddenly thought of Orange-san. “It’s alright you know, I already told you that I wouldn’t do anything much to try and win your heart. We’ll just probably enjoy our companionship, ne? You paint while I do my thing here.” And with that Yellow-chan reverted back his attention on the TV where the game was paused. He didn’t even noticed when he had done so. He sighed again. He didn’t know why but he felt a little angry with Yellow-chan for not trying to win his heart. Sure he might have picked someone from the first four contenders but he thought why didn’t Yellow-chan tried to change his mind from his choice. He might’ve have picked him in the end if he tried though. He does not look bad either. In fact when he first saw Yellow-chan, although he first thought he was so much younger for him to be his prospective husband, he found him very pretty. Well he could take up Yellow-chan’s offer that they enjoy their companionship with each other. In fact he thinks that Yellow-chan’s a good cook. The dinner that he ate was really delicious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

As days passed by, he could see Yellow-chan playing games in front of his TV. One time he asked him to be a model for his painting when he was finished the work that his manager had gotten for him. And one time when Yellow-chan came home from his work, he saw that he was carrying a guitar. He didn’t know that Yellow-chan could play the guitar and so he wishes he could hear him play but unfortunately he can only hear a muffled sound emitting from his room. He really frustrate the hell out of him so he just burrowed himself in his painting and sometimes when he goes to his vacation place to fish, he intentionally go out for many hours because he might just snap at Yellow-chan to the silent treatment he was giving him and he didn’t want that because he still wanted to be at least friends with him when the time comes so he’ll just have to stretch his patience when it comes to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t realize that May flew by quickly as the others because he was busy “avoiding” Yellow-chan and didn’t even realized that he was gone when the last day of May approached. He only found a piece of paper with what look like lyrics written on it and a CD on the table with a note stuck on the CD saying that it’s his farewell gift to him. He placed the CD in the player and pressed played and then he heard a high-pitched male voice which sounded like an angel singing. It’s about friendship, family and other kinds of love combined in that song that he found himself touched at Yellow-chan’s effort in giving him a farewell gift. Maybe it’s not really bad for him to be his friend.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Seven

June

He didn’t know if he would feel relieved or not because it’s the last month of the deal with his family and he just have to entertain the last contender which is his sister’s choice. And then after this month it’s “reflection” time. He wonders how will be the “picking” will be made. He’ll just to have to ask Mina about this when everything has been done. He was busy contemplating about what will happen after this that he almost didn’t notice that his phone is ringing.

“Hello?”

“About time you answered your phone, my little brother! I’m just calling to remind you some things. First, starting today, it will be the last month you will be able to meet your prospective husband which is the last one’s going to be my choice. Second, Scarlet-san is going to arrive later as he is coming from a drama shooting and third, next month will be your “ reflection” period. And we will also discuss on how the “picking” process is going to be. Understood?” Mina said.

“Hai! I’ll see you next month, Onee-chan!” he said.

“Okay, good luck, ne? And enjoy your time with Scarlet-san!”

When he hung up the phone, he groaned. Not again! He would have to deal another person who is much more famous than him. He then shook his head. He’s had had contenders which have different but interesting lifestyle. One is a student, another works on a pet store, then a model, then a musician and now an actor. The only one that he didn’t know what he does was Orange-san because he wasn’t able to live with him during his time. Yes although he wasn’t allowed to ask personal information about them, their lifestyle were known to him because it is what he sees during the time they spent living with him. And now he doesn’t know how to handle an actor wchich is more popular than Purple-san. And if he’s that famous, he wouldn’t have a hard time knowing his name, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 6 in the evening that Scarlet-san came ringing his doorbell. And when he opened his front door, all he could do was gape at the man in front of him who’s none other than Kamenashi Kazuya. But honestly, even if he had the privelege to be Kame’s husband, he thinks he couldn’t keep up with him. He means, yeah ha’e famous too for his paintings, but that alone it was hard for him to keep up. What more if they are the two of them. But anyway, he stand aside to let him in after a short introduction and told him his assigned room. He worries that Scarlet-san would be like Purple-san but he was proven wrong.

The next day Scarlet-san talked to him.

“Ohno-kun, don’t worry my work wouldn’t be a hindrance for this. I asked my manager to give me one month vacation just for this”

He was surprised. He didn’t expect that Scarlet-san would do something like that.

“Um, may I ask why?”

“Well, for one, if ever I took you out on dates, I don’t want to forget it just because the shooting didn’t finish early and I will keep on promising but I can’t fulfill them. I want you to feel that you are taken care of.”

“But what about when we are already husbands?”

“Well I could lessen my workload. It’s about time I did that. There are already new actors that are coming that shows potential. I guess it’s about time to give the limelight to them. I’ve been already in the industry since I was young.”

“So what are we going to do during you time here?”

“Well we could go dates like normal couples do but we need disguises or wear facial masks just for precaution to lurking paparazzi. And while you’re working I can cook for you or maybe do some household chores. Or maybe I could model for you.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” he said smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During Scarlet-san’s time, it was quite blissful like the times he had with Orange-san. He enjoyed their dates like watching movies or going on an amusement park, even if they wear disguises. Scarlet-san is a good cook, it reminds him a bit by Purple-san, sometimes he cooks him his favorite cha-han. There are also times that when he doesn’t have any commissions, he would paint Scarlet-san.

There is also one time Scarlet-san surprised him with a romantic dinner for two in his apartment complete with candles and flower petals scattered on the floor. And there’s this one time when Scarlet-san took him on a date where they rode a paddle boat. They enjoyed paddling the boat that the boat almost capsized because they were laughing too hard because they can’t seem to coordinate their paddling then after he brought him to a place where he could fish and the fishes that he caught, Scarlet-san made sashimi and other delectable food out of fish.

But even though he enjoyed those dates outside, he’s afraid that people might recognize them especially Scarlet-san since he’s much more popular than him. They really have to be careful and sometimes he couldn’t help but watch his back from time to time if people would recognize them or if there are reporters around who are in disguise too and one day he would wake up with a news or worse scandal about them. He can’t risk Scarlet-san’s reputation. It is really hard if you’re dating a famous person. And that was just dating. What more if they decided to take a step forward in their relationship? It’s true that Scarlet-san said that he would lessen his workload, but still he couldn’t live up with his world that most of the times he would get involve in people that he will work with in the future. Unlike him, he only went out during his exhibits but during celebratory parties after, he usually didn’t attend them because he’s not really a party person. His only regret with Scarlet-san is he’s very much like Orange-san.

And when June came to an end Scarlet-san bade him goodbye saying that hopefully they could meet outside the entertainment and business world as friends. And he gave him a painting of himself as a parting gift and as a sign of friendship.

 

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Eight

Ohno’s household

They are now in the living room talking about what happened in the last six months as he recalled what those six contenders did. He actually had to pause for a long time when he started telling about Yellow-chan because he didn’t want to disappoint his mother when he said that Yellow-chan didn’t do anything to try and win his heart. He tried coming up with a lie but he decided to tell the truth.

“What?!” his mom exclaimed while shaking her head. “That silly boy. I told him to do everything to make you choose him. But, oh well. I’m going to scold that kid when I see him.”

“Mom, don’t scold him please. I bet he didn’t want to get hurt when I decided to pick someone. He just protected his heart from being heartbroken. And I understand him if ever I get in his situation and didn’t get picked in the end, I’ll feel hurt too. He only thinks what’s good for him.”

His mother sighed, defeated. That’s when his sister came in to interrupt.

“So at this time, you will reflect on those people on who are you going to choose. Then if you have chosen one, you must give that someone a sign that it is him that you picked but without telling us and without telling the other contenders. The only time that we will learn of your choice is when you decide to let him meet us as your official husband. Any questions?”

“Nothing, nee-chan! All clear!” he said while beaming. His sister just rolled her eyes at him and they left him alone.

They have now given him the name of the contenders and contact details and other information like jobs, hobbies and of course where they lived. Red’s name is Sakurai Sho, then Green-chan is Aiba Masaki, well Purple-san and Scarlet-san he knows their name because of their line of work and then Orange-san is Ikuta Toma and Yellow-chan is Ninomiya Kazunari. He thought that with the colors they were given were actually a match on their personalities.

He was not allowed to return to his apartment during this time so he brought with him his art materials so he could still work while having that so-called reflection. At least he could relax his mind while painting and with a clear thought he could pick without any regrets. Well he really didn’t really have to think that much. There are three people that stood out in his mind and out of the three he could only pick one. And which much delibaration about this whole thing for a week, he decided to pick on that particular person. So without any delay, he drew a design for a pendant on a necklace as a sign to be given to the person he picked and went to a jeweler to have it made and instructed the maker that when the necklace is finished, he would deliver it to the address he gave him and a note stating what the neckalce symbolizes. He told him to call him if they had made the delivery. Satisfied, he went on his way to go on his favorite fishing spot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, he was back on his apartment after his much needed vacation after those six months with his prospective husbands and his non-stop work. He was being called again by his manager do do another batch of paintings because he will be having another exhibit, this time in Kyoto. And then he received a call from the jeweler that the necklace was finished and asking if he wanted to add on the note he wanted to go with it before sending to the address given to him. He said to him to please add this on the note: “after my exhibit in Kyoto in September, I’m going to your home to pick you up to formally introduce you to my family as my fiancé.” And with that added, the necklace was now sent.

He now worked on his painting that would take place two months from now. He knows that there will be people in different countries will be coming now on his exhibit because of his stint when the Prime Minister of Japan commissioned him to paint a family portrait for the visiting princess of the United Kingdom. He made every painting in perfect detail so much that sometimes he forgot to eat and sleep. It was a good thing that his sister and mom visited him from time to time to make sure he eats and sleep when needed. They probably learned about his upcoming exhibit in Kyoto and the foreign visitors that would come to his exhibit and they knew that he will work harder, twice as much as he does when doing a single work for a client.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The exhibit in Kyoto lasted for a week and it was one of the most successful exhibit he has had. And with the much insistence of his manager and the people who attended the exhibit, he decided to linger a bit just to join the celebratory party for the success of his exhibit. But of course he didn’t drink any alcoholic drinks, just settled for a water as his drink because he was driving home. And he needed to go home early because the next day he would now go to the person he picked to fetch him because he decided that it’s the right time to formally introduce him to his family.

The next day, feeling refreshed with having a fitful sleep because of the success of his exhibit, he went on his way to fetch his fiancé. He smiled at the thought. Who would have thought that after six months of that stint, he would now be calling that person as his fiancé. But being distracted that he was, he forgot that he was driving, he didn’t see a fast-approaching car from the other side of the intersection and collided with his car. And before he passed out all he heard was the sound of sirens.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Nine

Two years later...

It’s already been two years already. How time really fly fast. And it’s already been two years since the accident. Two years since Ohno Satoshi had an accident and had been in the state of comatose since then. His body has healed from the injuries but he hasn’t woken up yet. The doctors said that he doesn’t want to wake up just yet but they don’t lose hope that one day he will wake up. His family thinks so, too. And of course, there’s one more person that thinks that, too. That person is called Ninomiya Kazunari.

He had been visiting Ohno ever since the accident happened and been doing it for the past two years. Every after work or if he has spare time, he would go to the hospital and be there until the visiting hours are done. The other contenders did visit him during the first few weeks since the accident but then they have moved on about their busy lives. Sakurai Sho is graduating in college at that time so he needed to study really hard. He heard that he graduated cum laude and now he’s one of the top newscaster in News Zero. Aiba Masaki went on an expedition in Africa to try and save some extinct animals. Matsumoto Jun was called by a famous magazine from New York and be a model for them and he heard that a certain famous designer got him to model his latest collection. Ikuta Toma went to Paris to study photography and is now one of the famous photographer for various fashion shows in Paris and one time when Jun had a photoshoot in Paris, it was Toma who was the photographer. And Kamenashi Kazuya was soon recognized in Hollywood and offered to do a film and was nominated as best supporting actor and had a career going strong in America.  
As for him, he composes music/songs for singers in Japan. He may not be as famous as the others, he’s actually proud of his accomplishment. He’s doing what he really loves.

When he visits Ohno, he always read him some news from a newspaper. He wants Ohno to stay up to date as to what’s happening to Japan now in what he thinks is interesting. Sometimes he reads him from a book he had read which he thinks Ohno would like. Or sometimes he would tell him about his day, from what he did at work or what happened as he was going to the hospital. For two years it has been a routine for him. It seems that his day wouldn’t be complete if he didn’t get to visit Ohno. At this, he got Ohno’s family’s support. They had forgotten about the “game” they started for Satoshi to get a husband. With his action, they all wanted him to be his husband with what all the care he showed to their dear Satoshi. But of course they worry about him. They still don’t know who Satoshi picked to be his fiancé. And if it’s not Nino, then he will get hurt. So they decided to do something about it.

One day after a month, when he was visiting Ohno, Mina came to him and said they needed to talk.

“Nino, we’ve been looking around town for gift shops and jewelers to ask if Saotshi went to them and ask them to make something and had it deliver to a certain person. And we’ve found one. Do you want to come?”

At first he was hesitant, but he became resolved. He knew from the beginning that Satoshi wouldn’t pick him anyway, so he better go with them and find out with the rest of the family so he nodded.

With that they went to a jeweler that the private investigator found. When they went inside, he let Mina do the talking.

“I heard that my brother Ohno Satoshi came here and asked you to make something and had it delivered to a certain address, am I right?”

“Ah, yes! I remember. It was two years ago he came to me carrying an intricate design for a pendant of a necklace. He told me that when it was finished that it was to be delivered to an address along with a note,” the jeweler said.

“Can I ask if you have a copy of that address?” Mina asked.

“Yes, yes! I had it copied in case he came back and asked for it. Wait, I’ll get it.”

It took about fifteen minutes before the jeweler came back and was holding a folded paper and gave it to Mina. She turned to him with a grave face.

“This is the address of Satoshi’s choice for a husband. Are you sure you wanted to know?”

“Mina, I’m prepared for everything,” he bravely said even if his heart was pounding hard inside his chest.

Mina opened the folded paper and then after examining it for a while, she showed it to him. It wasn’t his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was now back at the hospital. He asked Mina to let him visit Satoshi because he needed to tell him something and Mina gave in. She knows he’s breaking inside with what she can see in his eyes. But he needed to do this.

“Ohno-kun, it’s me again, Nino. Today I’m not going to tell you some news from a newspaper or read a book I just read. I wanted to tell you what happened to me today.” He paused to swallow a lump in his throat. He’s trying really hard not to cry while talking to Satoshi. “Today Mina came to me and said she wanted us to talk. She learned that you went to a jeweler to make a design for a pendant of a necklace to give to your choice as your fiancé. We went there to confirm and learned that it was true. Mina asked if he still has the address and then the jeweler gave us a piece of paper where the address was written, and saw that it was not mine.” He stiffled a sob that’s threatening in his throat so he cleared his throat a few times and continued talking. “You know, Ohno-kun, during my time as your potential husband, I lied when I said that I only consented it because our moms are friends. The truth is I already liked you even before we met. Your mom and my mom always talk about you when they got together and was curious about you so I asked your mom to be her choice for you. And she has no objections because your mom and my mom wanted us to be together in the future. But when you opened your door and saw me, I noticed that you were disappointed that it was me as your mother’s choice. You just cover it up by asking if I’m too young for this. I knew then and there that before you met me, you had already made your choice among the first four contenders so to save my broken heart, I told you that I wouldn’t try winning over your heart when all I really wanted was steal your heart from the person who manage to catch your attention.” He paused again to wipe his tears that were flowing freely from his eyes. “And so I burrowed myself from playing my games and ignored your existence. When you saw me with a guitar when I came home from work, I saw in your eyes that you wanted to hear me play it. But I refused you because I don’t want you to know how broken I am. So I always play inside my room. And the song I left when I left, I was composing it in my room during the time when you avoided me so you wouldn’t snap at me because of my silence. Right now, I’m not angry at you because it was not me you picked. I told you that it’s okay. That’s why I didn’t try to win your heart back then. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for lying to you and this past two years I have grown to love you. I want to say I love you, Satoshi. But I think it’s time for me to say goodbye and move on with my life. I hope that when you wake up you’ll pursue the one you really love. I love you and... goodbye.” And with that he pressed his lips on Satoshi’s lips, lingering for a bit and then he was walking away without looking back.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Ten

It was 6 in the morning the next day when someone knocked on Nino’s door. At first Nino decided to ignore whoever that person who was knocking thinking that whoever that is will eventually go away. He spent last night playing games killing monsters in his DS to forget what had happened yesterday and he slept at 3 in the morning. But the one who was now knocking at his door, who were knocking- he amended, were persistently doing so that it looks like they were trying to break in the way they were doing it. So grudgingly, he got up and went to open his front door to reveal Mina and Mrs. Ohno. Seeing them suddenly jolted him to full awakeness and any trace of sleepiness flew out of the window. His heart suddenly raced because he thought that something might have happened to Satoshi. He let them in and asked if they wanted anything.

“There’s no need for that Nino-kun,” Mrs. Ohno kindly replied.

“We’re here for something else, Nino,” Mina said.

He looked at them confusedly, but they just laughed at him as they fussed over him.

“Nino-kun, why don’t you go ahead and take a shower,” Mrs. Ohno started.

“And then wear your best casual clothes. And oh, don’t forget to make sure your hair look nice and if you have cologne or perfume, wear some, okay?” Mina added.

“Wait, wait, wait! Um, just for a while, please! Could you explain first what’s going on? Why do I need to look good so early in the morning?” he confusedly asked.

The two women let out a light chuckle and Mina blurted out: “Well my dear Nino, Satoshi is finally awake!”

He was stunned. It was a surprise that the doctors allowed Ohno’s family to let Satoshi in a life support even if it took two years. Usually they allowed patients in a coma for three months at max to stay in a hospital. Well it pays to be a family friend of the owner of the hospital and the Ohno’s are one of the richest not only in Japan but in other parts of Asia as well and not to mention Satoshi is famous in his own rights as an artist. And now dread comes to his heart knowing that Satoshi is awake. For sure, he will now go to his fiancé. His fear must have shown in his face because the two women let out another chuckle.

“No worries Nino-chan! He won’t go to his fiancé. He has a selective amnesia. He remembers us, his family, but he doesn’t remember what happened during those six months he had with all of you contenders!” Mina explained.

When he heard that, he felt a slight pang in his heart thinking that Satoshi forgot the time they were together. But again he heard them laughing.

“What?” he mumbled.

“Nino, Nino, Nino. Don’t you see it yet? Or should I spell it out for you?” Mina asked.

“Mina, stop torturing him and get on with it,” Mrs. Ohno reprimanded her daughter.

“Ugh, fine! Because my dear Nino-chan, we are going to introduce you to Satoshi as his husband!”

“Hus-hus-husband?!!!” he squeaked.

“Don’t worry Nino-chan, we have it covered, okay. Just go along with it,” Mina said winking at him. He was still too stunned to speak that Mina pushed him to his bedroom and inside his bathroom.

“Go on take a shower and get dressed. We’re just going to wait for you here in the living room!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was now here standing awkwardly in front of Satoshi while Satoshi is silently looking at him. Satoshi’s whole family was there before and when he, Mina and Mrs. Ohno entered the room, Satoshi looked at him interestingly. They had already introduce him as Satoshi’s husband and Satoshi was mildly surprised knowing that he already got married. But since his family told him that he was in a coma for two years and he doesn’t remember some things he needed to remember, they told him that before that accident happened, they met, fell in love with each other and got married. But since they did it secretly, the family didn’t know about it and when the accident happened, that’s when they learned of who Nino is. It was a good thing that Nino wasn’t in the car with him.

“I’m sorry if I don’t remember you, Nino,” Satoshi said interrupting his train of thoughts.

He looked up at Satoshi and smiled at him. “It’s okay, Ohno-kun. It’s−”

“Satoshi.”

“Huh?”

“Satoshi. Call me Satoshi. We’re husbands so you can call me by my name.”

He blushed at that.

“Ahm, Sa-Satoshi,” he stuttered and he saw him beamed at him and he blushed even more. “It’s not your fault because it’s not that long that we have been together so it’s not really surprising that you forgot about me.”

But Satoshi was shaking his head while he huffed and puffed and a prominent pout was adorning his face.

“No! You’re my husband! How can I forget you!” he said while still pouting.

He silently chuckled. He could see how adorable this man is and couldn’t help but fall in love more.

“It’s okay, really. We have a lot of time getting to know each other again, okay?” he said.

And with that, that pacified the sulking adorable man.

“Un! I promise that I’ll get to know you again so that I’ll remember how much I love you,” Satoshi said with so much determination that he wanted to back out and tell Satoshi everything. But his pride and heart won’t let him so he just let him be. “And I’m sorry too because maybe I wanted our marriage to be a secret that’s why we don’t have a ring and yeah, it’s still not legal in Japan of the same sex marriage but now my family knew and I guess your family knows, too?” He nodded. He heard Mrs. Ohno talked to his mom through phone and he can hear her getting oh-so-thrilled with the idea. “And we can go to Paris or Hawaii so we can get marry legally. What do you think?”

“Um, don’t you think that you need to fully recover first before we think of that?” he said.

“I know! I will make myself recover fast. I can’t wait to get married to you!” Satoshi said enthusiastically. He just gulped down an invisible lump on his throat to calm his racing heart. This is getting crazily ridiculous by the minute he’s talking to Satoshi. But he had agreed to this, or else he will lose Satoshi forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later, Satoshi was allowed to be discharged at the hospital and went home to his apartment. He told Satoshi that he’s going to sleep in the guest room first so he can fully relax in his own room and to recover fully and aside from the fact that it’s doctor’s orders. And that earned him a prominent pout from Satoshi.

“But-but−” he tried to protest but he cuts him off quickly.

“Doctor’s orders, Satoshi. Now go to your room and be a good boy,” he said while trying really hard not to laugh at the man who was acting like a five-year-old boy who had his toys stolen from him. Satoshi sulkily looks at him with those puppy eyes of him but he wouldn’t budge so, he went to his room silently grumbling to himself. And when he went inside his own room he let out a guffaw.

Later in the day he received a phone call from Mina checking on them.

“How’s Satoshi?”

“Well, when I told him that I would be sleeping in the guest room, he sulked at me like a five-year-old boy who had his toys stolen,” he chuckled.

“Looks like he really wants you to be on the bed together badly, huh?” she teased.

He felt his face burned when his mind automatically gave him explicit images regarding the two of them when he heard that. “S-shut up!” he stuttered.

“Give him time to recover fully well and I assure you, you can’t escape him,” she says still teasingly.

He shuddered at the thought. But he tried his best to erase those images from his mind and he asked Mina about the “plan”.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Nino-chan! We have arranged your wedding to take place in Paris next week so you have to be ready, okay? Don’t worry even if we’re going to be present on the ceremony, we’re going to leave as soon as the ceremony is over. We don’t want to be a hindrance on your honeymoon!”

“Ugh! Stop with the teasing already!” he says groaning in frustration.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. So we’ll see you in a week?”

“Yeah, yeah. I need to go. I’m cooking dinner.”

“Nice! Acting like a wife already, Nino?”

“Shut up!” and with that he closes his phone shut went outside his room to go to the kitchen to start cooking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later he found Satoshi sitting on the couch with a sulky face, arms crossed in front of his chest and sighing non-stop in five-minute intervals. After watching him for a few minutes, he cautiously approached the said man.

“Satoshi, is something wrong?”

Satoshi blinked a few times trying to get out from whatever state he was in but when he saw him, he let out a low growl. He raises his hands that he comes in peace and he saw that Satoshi lets out another sigh. So he sat beside the said man.

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?”

He didn’t get a verbal answer instead, Satoshi suddenly grabs him by the nape and was crushing their lips in an intoxicatingly deep kiss. He gasps in surprise and Satoshi took his advantage and plunged his tongue inside his mouth and their tongues met in a fierce battle and he let out a loud moan. They part for air and they were both breathing heavliy.

“What... what was that?” Nino asked panting.

“I’ve been w-wanting to do that e-ever since I came home from the hospital,” Satoshi said while also panting. That earned him a blush in the face. “I don’t know what is it with you that made me do it, or maybe because I know that you’re my husband.”

“Ah,” he only replied. He didn’t know if he would be happy or disappointed with his answer.

“But what do you say if we have honeymoon first before we get married?” Satoshi suddenly whispered in his ear.

His face flushed a bright red when his mind realized the implication of what he said.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno Satoshi’s sister has come up with a crazy plan. She conspires with their family behind his back to get him a husband. Will their plan fail or succeed?

Chapter Eleven

They were now inside Satoshi’s room when he was grabbed and dragged by the said man now sittting beside him on his bed. Satoshi was holding both his hands tightly while silently looking at him like he was the most precious thing on earth.

“I’m gonna be gentle Nino-chan. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Kazu,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Kazu. You can call me Kazu.”

“Kazu,” Satoshi whispered and he shivered. Slowly their lips met in a slow and full of passion kiss. Satoshi swiped his tongue on his lower lip and he opened his mouth to grant him entrance and allowed him to entangle his tongue to his own tongue. He felt that he was being pushed down on his back on the bed and now Satoshi was on top of him without breaking their kiss. Their hands explored each other’s body and after a while they parted for their much needed air. Satoshi was now looking at him with dark eyes filled with love and lust and he can see in his eyes that he was mirroring Satoshi’s look. Then Satoshi pecked his lips as his hands were at the hem of his shirt and tug it upwards to remove them.

“You’re beautiful, Kazu,” he said when his bare upper body was exposed. He tried hiding his blushing face with his hands but Satoshi was there to stop him. “Don’t cover yourself, Kazu. You don’t know how beautifully captivating you are,” he whispered and that earned him another shiver.

“I want to see yours, too Satoshi,” he whined. Satoshi quietly chuckled but he slightly pulled back to remove his own shirt tor reveal his toned body. And he couldn’t help it if his mouth watered at the sight. Their lips met for a light kiss and then Satoshi’s mouth went down from his neck to his collarbone and he sucked it leaving a mark there. When satisfied, his tongue traced down his chest until it reached his nipple. He arched his back at the sensation as the tongue swirled around and sometimes he felt a hint of teeth biting it while the other nipple was being pinched. He could feel that his other hand was on the waistband of his pants and then it was suddenly tugged down along with his boxers. He didn’t realize that the other hand was able to unbutton his pants and undid his zipper because he was distracted by the swirling of the tongue and the pinching of his nipples. And then he felt that Satoshi went from his nipples down to his bellybutton and lap his tongue for a bit and felt his stomach clenched and unclenched at the sensation and without any warning Satoshi engulfed his cock in his mouth.

“Ughn! Ahh, Satoshi!” he moaned surprised at the sudden heat and unconsciously jerked his hips upwards bringing his cock all the way down to Satoshi’s throat. He then felt both Satoshi’s hands restraining him by holding his hips to prevent him from fucking Satoshi’s mouth with abandon. And then Satoshi bobbed his head up and down his length, sometimes swirling his tongue at the head and he could feel his stomach tightening and he knows he’s close to coming and Satoshi knew this too so he stop what he was doing and that earned a groan of frustration from him.

“Not yet. I want us to come together,” Satoshi said huskily. And with that he hurriedly removed his own pants along with his boxers to reveal his fully aroused cock. And he almost came at the sight. Then Satoshi went to his bedside table to rummage his things to look for a lube. It took him a while which tells him that Satoshi didn’t do this on a regular basis and for that he was glad. When he found what he was looking for, he open the cap and poured a liberal amount on his hand and inserted a finger inside his ass. He hissed at the sensation. It’s been two and a half years since he had been laid so somehow it hurts.

“You haven’t done this before?” Saothis asked in surprise as his finger went in and out of his ass.

“I have, b-but it’s b-been a long time since...” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying when Satoshi inserted another finger and brushed his prostate that he moaned so loud in pleasure.

“There?” Satoshi asked and when he nodded, he repeated the action while scissoring and opening him up more of what was to come. He inserted a third finger to open him up more and then removed them to pour another amount of lube this time rubbing it on his cock and then positioned himself in between his legs as he aligned his cock in his entrance. Slowly Satoshi entered him while tightly holding on his shouders. Midway, he stopped for a bit to let him relax and then he jerked his hips until he was in to the hilt.

“Ah, Kazu, you feel amazing, I-ahh, can feel you constricting around me.”

“Move, Satoshi! Dammit, Satoshi, I’m not a girl, so move!,” he said and with that Satoshi set a furious pace angling his hips to the left and he suddenly moaned out loud and Satoshi kept hitting his prostate while his other hand went in between them to pump his erection in time with his thrust. He could feel himself and Satoshi close to coming so he clenched around Satoshi. One, two, three and on the fourth hard thrust, Satoshi came hard inside him and a few moments later he came as well. As their orgasms subside, Satoshi pulled out of him went inside the bathroom to get a wet towel and cleaned them both. When he finished, he lied down beside Nino wrapping his arms around his waist as they both succumb to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later Nino found himself inside the airplane bound for Paris along with Satoshi, his family and his mom. The wedding itself is going to push through by hook or by crook or else it will be entirely too late once Satoshi’s memories came back. Of course he wanted to push through the wedding but something in his guts that’s making him anxious right now which was keeping him awake.

“Kazu, is something wrong? I can feel you squirming around your seat,” Satoshi said worriedly. He cursed under his breath. He forgot that Satoshi is holding his hand tighly while sleeping as if he’s afraid that he will be gone when he wakes up.

“Nothing’s wrong, Satoshi. I guess I’m just excited on our wedding,” he said while smiling hoping that would pacify him. He then saw a big grin coming out from Satoshi’s lips and he felt him squeezing his hand repeatedly like an excited boy who’s about to get presents.

“Oh, me too, Kazu, me too,” he beamed at him. And with that said Satoshi suddenly leaned down at him capturing his lips in a deep kiss showing how excited he is with the wedding. And when they part for air, Satoshi happily resumed his sleep. Shaking his head at the attitude of Satoshi, he decided that he also get a sleep because as soon as they landed in Paris, they’re heading to the wedding venue for the ceremony without any delay. He mentally shakes his head. The Ohno family really won’t waste any precious time in pushing through the wedding. They said they have to so that once Satoshi regains his memory back, he can’t marry the one who he really picked. He sighed. He just hopes that everything will be alright after.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They are now walking the streets of Paris taking pictures of the surroundings and having their pictures taken. He still couldn’t believe that he’s now married to Satsohi. He looks at his left ring finger and the memory of the wedding ceremony rushing out at him.

****flashback****

They were now standing in a beautiful park near the Eiffel Tower with Satoshi, his family and his mom facing the officiant that will conduct their wedding. But when it started all of it became a blur in his mind, he could feel his head spinning but he can at least hear Satoshi saying his vow at him and him saying his vows to Satoshi and then the exchange of rings. Then all he remembers is the officiant telling them that they are now married and seal it with a kiss.

****end of flashback****

It seem that everything that happened can happen only in fairy tales. But here he is legally married to Satoshi. He looked around him to look for Satoshi but when he found him, he feels like someone punch him in the guts. His fervent wish that somehow Satoshi wouldn’t regain his memories back isn’t going to come true. Because right now he can see Satoshi talking to Ikuta Toma, the person who Satoshi picked. He can feel his eyes stinging in pain but he won’t let Satoshi see him cry. He needed to go away, he doesn’t want to face a raging Satoshi once he finished talking to Ikuta-san. He turned away from them and he ran. He ran and ran not knowing where his feet will take him, his eyes are blurry from tears he tried really hard to refuse to shed but totally failed and sometimes bumping other people along the way. When he is sure he’s far away from them he stopped to take a rest and breath and to try stopping his tears. He took a deep breath, wiped his tears and once he got his resolve back, he went back to their hotel. He’s going to wait for Satoshi there and if ever there will be a confrontation about this, he’ll be ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was standing outside the balcony of their hotel room when he heard the door click opened signalling that Satoshi used their key card to enter the room. He heard slow footsteps and a sigh coming from him. That’s when he turned on the lights and noticed that the balcony door was opened he suddenly heard him running, a shout of “Kazu!” and then he felt him embracing him from behind tightly like if he let go he will suddenly disappear. He was stunned. This was not what he imagined when Satoshi entered their hotel room. And then he was surprised yet again when he felt his clothes getting wet.

“Wah, Satoshi, are you crying?” he asked trying to remove his hands to take a look at him but wouldn’t budge instead he tightened his hold around him. “Satoshi!” he said in a loud voice but earned only a shake of his head. “Satoshi stop this! Stop it! I know that your memories are back. I saw you talking to Ikuta Toma back there! But why are you still acting like this? Be mad at me for agreeing to your family’s ridiculous plan in telling you that we’re husbands! When in fact−” he didn’t get to finish what he was saying when suddenly Satoshi grabbed his shoulder to face him and gave him a deep, intoxicating kiss. He was surprised that he didn’t get to kiss back but since he gasped Satoshi pushed his tongue inside his mouth and coaxed him to kiss him back. And so hesitantly he touched his own tongue to Saotshi’s tongue and with that he heard him moan and angled his head and deepen the kiss.

“You should’ve have stayed,” Satoshi said after breaking the kiss.

“Huh?” the only thing that came out from him. He was still dazed with the kiss he received.

“I said you should’ve stayed,” he repeated. “So that I could introduce you to Toma-kun as my husband,” he said while smiling.

It took a while before the words started to sink in his mind and when it did, the only thing that can he say is “What?!”

****flashback****

He was so happy. He feels that he did something good to be married to his Kazu. Married. He looked at his left finger to see the ring that matches Kazu’s. He was busy admiring the ring that he didn’t see where he was going that he bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry!’ he said.

“Ohno-kun?” the stranger said.

He looked up and found a familiar face looking at him. He tried thinking where did he meet this guy when suddenly the guy hugged him tight.

“Ohno-kun, I’m glad you’re awake! We all thought that you will not wake up anymore,” the guy said and then he pulled back and then something from his neck caught his attention. The guy followed his line of vision and he saw him smile. “I’m still wearing it, Ohno-kun. Never once I removed this waiting for you to wake up and fulfill your promise.”

And then that’s when he remembered everything. The “game”, meeting his six potential husbands one for each month, his choice and the necklace. And he now remembered that it was this man who he picked. Ikuta Toma. But he can’t understand. He remembered everything, but why can’t he remember the feeling he felt for him. He was happy that he saw him but why isn’t he happy knowing that it was him who received the sign instead of his Kazu?

“I-I’m sorry, Toma-kun,” he told him.

“Why are you telling me sorry?”

“I-I’m already married. I just got married here with Nino. I’m sorry I need to go and find him.”

“Wait! At least tell me what made you change your mind.”

“Well when I woke up from being in coma, I remembered my family but I didn’t remember those times I had with the six of you. The doctors said that I have selective amnesia. And then that’s when they intoduced me to Nino as my husband. They told me that before the accident happened, we met, fell in love and we got married secretly. When I saw Nino when they intoduced him to me as my husband, it felt right. I mean he may not look familiar to me but the feelings is right. I felt like I have known him all my life and being his husband somehow fits. And when I was discharged from the hospital but was banned from having him beside me on the bed, I hated every single day of it and when I get the chance to be with him, I feel like I’m heaven. I guess from the moment I woke up I will probably say that I fell in love with him but I think there’s something else. During those times I was in coma, all I ever hear is his voice. I think during those times, I felt his love for me because he never left me during those times. I’m sorry, Toma-kun.”

“It’s okay Ohno-kun. It’s just that I regret that I wasn’t able to do what Ninomiya-san has done.”

He shook his head. “I think your love is not really that strong because if you really loved me then, no matter what the circumstance is, you will not leave my side. But since you knew that I picked you, you think that if I do wake up, I will find you to fulfill my promise. Maybe I will but I’m glad that this is what happened. I’m actually happy being married to Nino.”

“He’s so lucky, Ohno-kun.”

“Yeah.” And that’s when he tried to look for his Kazu to the place where he left him but when he saw that he was not there, he panicked.

“Ohno-kun, what’s wrong?”

“K-Kazu, he’s not where I left him,” he shakily replied.

“Maybe he went to buy food because he got hungry?”

“No he will tell me if he wanted something,” he frantically said.

“Okay calm down Ohno-kun, we’re going to look for him okay?”

He nodded and they both went to look for Nino. But it was already evening and they still haven’t found him.

“Ohno-kun, why don’t you go back to your hotel maybe Ninomiya-san is back there?”

“I guess so. Thank you Toma-kun for helping me look for him and for understanding,” he said.

“Hey, no worries. I totally understand. Now go back and be with your Kazu,” he said and with that he turn away and walk away.

****end of flashback****

They were now inside the room, Satoshi sitting on their bed while he’s sitting on his lap. And Satoshi just finished telling him what he and Ikuta-san talked about. He was looking at him like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You said you l-love me,” he stuttered.

“Yes. What I told Toma-kun were true. During those times when I was in coma, I always here your voice. It’s like a lullaby in my ears that soothes my heart. And then suddenly one day I hear you crying. I really couldn’t understand what you were saying but I clearly heard you saying ‘I love you’ to me and I ws so happy but then after saying ‘I love you’, you suddenly said goodbye. I didn’t like the sound of it. It’s like you’re leaving me for good, so I had to force myself to open my eyes and wake up from being in a coma so I can chase you and tell you to not leave me because I love you, too. When the doctors told me I have selective amnesia and my family introduced you as my husband, it felt right. Oh how it felt right especially when I heard you speak. It was the one who I have been hearing in my dreams and I couldn’t be happier to learn that we’re husbands. And I didn’t argue to my family when they wanted us to get legally marry here in Paris because that’s just what I wanted to do once I recover. And you know what else I remember?”

“W-what?” he can’t really form any coherent words right now because god with all the things Satoshi is saying right now he couldn’t help but cry at Satoshi’s chest. Heck he’s actually sobbing right now while Satoshi’s other hand is on his back trying to pacify him.

“I also remember all the things you said when you said goodbye that day. You should’ve tried stealing my heart from Toma-kun during your time as my potential husband. But, I wouldn’t want to change anything. Because I like my choice right now, my Yellow-chan! I love you!”

“I love you, too Satoshi, always have and always will,” he said.

“What do you say about continuing our honeymoon, here?”

“Is that a challenge? Game on!” he said.

And they both leaned in for a kiss.

 

END


End file.
